hochelfenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Heart of Winter (Novel)
|sprache=englisch |übersetzer= |illustrator=Akim Kaliberda |verlag=Black Library |veröffentlichungsarten=eBook / Print (Paperback) |dateiformat=ePub / mobi |dateigrösse= |seitenzahl= |preis=3,99 € (eBook) |isbn= |release_englisch=21.12.2018 (Softcover) |release_deutsch= |prequel= |parallel= |sequel= }} |sprache=deutsch |übersetzer=Franziska Kropf |illustrator=Akim Kaliberda |verlag=Black Library |veröffentlichungsarten=eBook / Print (Paperback) |dateiformat=ePub / mobi |dateigrösse= |seitenzahl=155 Seiten |preis=3,99 € (eBook) 4,00 € (print, Deutschland) 4,25 € (print, Österreich) |isbn=978-1-78193-357-2 |release_englisch= |release_deutsch= Dezember 2012 |prequel= |parallel= |sequel= }} Heart of Winter ist eine Geschichte von und Teil der "Callis & Toll"-Serie. Sie erschien im Dezember 2018 als Band 10 der ersten Novellas Series - respektive "XMas Novellas"-Reihe - auch in gedruckter Form, und unter dem Titel "Herz des Winters" ebenso in deutscher Übersetzung als Band 10 der Novellen-Reihe 1. Produktbeschreibung englisch: Heart Of Winter A Warhammer Age of Sigmar novella Fleetmaster Arika Zenthe travels to the icy frontier of the Realm of Beasts to find and kill her father, the legendary Zarkand Zenthe, only to find herself caught up in the cruel aelf’s plans for conquest. READ IT BECAUSE The aelves haven't been explored much in the Age of Sigmar, and this tale delves into the politicking and cruelty of the corsairs who ply the seas of the Mortal Realms. THE STORY Fleetmaster Arika Zenthe travels to the icy frontier of the Realm of Beasts to find and kill her father, the legendary Zarkand Zenthe, only to find herself caught up in the cruel aelf’s plans for conquest. Captured and poisoned by the very man she sought to slay, Arika faces a desperate race against time to retrieve an ancient artefact known as the Heart of Winter, which possesses the power to quench the magical fires safeguarding the free city of Izalend – Zarkand Zenthe’s intended target. Arika Zenthe will have to employ every ounce of her ruthlessness and cunning to retrieve the Heart from the depths of the haunted Druichan forest, turn the tables on her father and prevent his empire-building schemes. Black Library: "Heart of Winter" deutsch: Herz des Winters Eine Novelle für Warhammer Age of Sigmar Flottenmeisterin Arika Zenthe reist in das eisige Grenzland des Reichs der Bestien, um ihren Vater, den legendären Zarkand Zenthe, zu finden und zu töten, doch stattdessen wird sie in die Eroberungspläne des grausamen Aelf verstrickt. WARUM DU DIESES BUCH LESEN SOLLTEST Die Aelf wurden in Age of Sigmar noch nicht ausgiebig beleuchtet und diese Geschichte taucht in die politischen Ränkespiele und Grausamkeiten der Corsairs ein, die auf den Meeren der Reiche der Sterblichen verkehren. DIE GESCHICHTE Flottenmeisterin Arika Zenthe reist in das eisige Grenzland des Reichs der Bestien, um ihren Vater, den legendären Zarkand Zenthe, zu finden und zu töten, doch stattdessen wird sie in die Eroberungspläne des grausamen Aelf verstrickt. Von jenem Mann, den sie töten wollte, gefangen und vergiftet, muss Arika in einem Wettlauf gegen die Zeit ein als Herz des Winters bekanntes Artefakt beschaffen, das die Macht besitzt, die magischen Feuer zu ersticken, die die freie Stadt Izalend – Zarkand Zenthes eigentliches Ziel – schützen. Arika Zenthe muss jedes Bisschen ihrer Rücksichtlosigkeit und ihrer Gerissenheit einsetzen, um das Herz aus den Tiefen des verfluchten Druichan-Waldes zu bergen und den Spieß umzudrehen und die Pläne ihres Vaters, sein eigenes Reich zu erschaffen, zu vereiteln. Black Library: "Herz des Winters" Charactere * Arika Zenthe * Zarkand Zenthe Publikationen Diese Geschichte wurde bisher in folgenden Büchern veröffentlicht *englisch: "Heart of Winter" (Band 10 der ersten Novelas Series, print) *deutsch: "Herz des Winters" (Band 10 der ersten Novellen-Reihe, print) Trivia Quellen Weblinks * Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Medien (Novels)